


Limoni

by watsonfusilier



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fedez - Freeform, M/M, Mika - Freeform, X-Factor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonfusilier/pseuds/watsonfusilier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MIDEZ] [La situazione si scalda durante le audizioni.]<br/>Federico, mezzo spazientito, si alzò e si sistemò la maglietta. Dopo un respiro profondo fece segno a Michael di fare lo stesso, che per tutta risposta, gli fece quel suo sguardo inquietante da molestatore di bambini.<br/>Il coro per il bacio era tornato più forte di prima.<br/>Federico era almeno una testa più basso dell’altro, il che gli dava zero controllo sulla situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limoni

L’ultimo concorrente era stato applaudito, e aveva lasciato il palco in lacrime.  
Le luci dei riflettori ora puntavano sul palco vuoto, e i quattro giudici stavano chiacchierando tra di loro.

Michael stava parlando con Federico. Più che parlare con lui, stava gesticolando per farsi capire dato che il suo italiano era alquanto...peculiare.  
Il suo interlocutore lo guardava e rideva nonostante il cantante stesse parlando di cose serie, per quanto “seri” potessero essere i discorsi di Michael.

Il presentatore, che si era spostato sul palco, chiese ad alta voce su cosa stessero confabulando Mika e Fedez.  
Federico alzò la testa e la scosse avvicinandosi il microfono.  
-Non l’ho capito neanche io.-

Michael, teatralmente, spalancò la bocca offeso e guardò l’amico facendo passare il messaggio “Oh no, you didn’t... you lil’ shit.” Al rapper.  
Questo però lo ignorò, probabilmente perché di Mika erano difficili da tradurre anche gli sguardi.  
Il presentato rise alla scena, ma tornò subito a guardarli serio.  
-Dai, di cosa stavate parlando?-  
Iniziò a sudare.  
-Di cose.-  
-Cose cosa?-  
Il ragazzo cercò di sviare il discorso. –Cose cosose, insomma, c’è un concorrente da giudicare o...?-  
Michael alzò gli occhi al cielo e prese il microfono.  
-Tra varie cose, parlavamo dello bacio suo e di Morgan di uno anno fa.-  
Fedez si prese il viso tra le mani e poi si spalmò sul tavolo nascondendo la testa con le braccia.  
Il pubblico stava ridendo.  
-E cosa vi siete detti?-

Michael si voltò verso il pubblico.  
-Io ho detto che non è giusto che lui non ha baciato anche me! Am I right?-  
La frase fu seguita da uno scrosciare di applausi e risa, che poi si trasformarono in un coro.  
“Bacio! Bacio! Bacio! Fedez, Mika! Bacio!”

Federico si rialzò dalla sua posizione scomposta e si voltò verso il pubblico.  
-Gente. No.-  
Michael alzò le spalle ridendo. –Ma perché no?-  
-Già tutti pensano che stiamo assieme... non voglio dar loro altre soddisfazioni!-  
-Tu hai solo paura che la gente pensi che tu piace ragazzi. Sei uno fifone.-

Il pubblico si zittì. 

-Questo non è vero.-  
-Allora prove it.-

Federico, mezzo spazientito, si alzò e si sistemò la maglietta. Dopo un respiro profondo fece segno a Michael di fare lo stesso, che per tutta risposta, gli fece quel suo sguardo inquietante da molestatore di bambini.  
Il coro per il bacio era tornato più forte di prima.

Federico era almeno una testa più basso dell’altro, il che gli dava zero controllo sulla situazione.

-Nessuno mi da del fifone.-  
-I did.-  
Il rapper fulminò Mika con gli occhi.  
-E non mi interessa quello che pensa la gente.-  
Erano lontani dai microfoni, quindi Federico stava parlando più per se stesso che per altri.

Il rapper appoggiò una mano sul viso di Michael e poi, cercando di andare in punta il meno possibile, avvicinò il suo viso a quello del collega.  
Michael, mosso da pietà, colmò lo spazio tra di loro senza che l’altro dovesse alzarsi di più.  
Quando le loro labbra si toccarono, si scatenò il delirio tra gli spalti.

 

Il rapper dopo solo un secondo di contatto, allontanò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di Michael.  
-Beh, è stato come togliere un cerotto.-  
-Yes. Uno cerotto molto colorato.-

Si sedettero nuovamente e Federico prese il microfono, aspettando che la folla si calmasse.  
-Penso che il signorino qua mi abbia appena dato della piattola, ma forse sono io ad essere troppo sensibile.-  
-Sei appiccicoso. Mi stai sempre attaccato dietro le quinte.-  
-Ma lo faccio perché ti voglio bene Michael.- rispose sbattendo esageratamente le ciglia.  
-Lo so that you ama me, ci siamo quasi limoni.-

Federico voltò la testa verso il cantante e gli toccò la spalla amorevolmente.  
-Amo’, ti vogliamo tutti tanto bene, ma devi imparare a stare zitto.-

**Author's Note:**

> vi è piaciuta? scrivo così male che in realtà le parti di mika sono le più facili da scrivere per me :D  
> no scherzo ahahahaha <3 u-u  
> Se recensite vi limone tutti.
> 
> [[ In più qui x c'è il link per la mia altra Midez! ;) MEHEHEHEHEHEHE ]]


End file.
